


without a dream in my heart, without a love of my own

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Freeverse, POV Second Person, Poetry, why is there no archive warning for terrible puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you know<br/>that to him,<br/>you're just some girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	without a dream in my heart, without a love of my own

**Author's Note:**

> So, the title sounds all romantic, but I kinda ruined it. Not sorry. XD
> 
> Title from ”Blue Moon,” performed by various artists.
> 
> Disclaimer: same as always, chuckleheads.

you know  
that to him,  
you're just some girl,  
one more person left for him to beat,  
yet another obstacle.  
but to you,  
yes,  
he's a rival,  
but  
he's just short of the world to you  
.  
sometimes you wish he felt the same  
sometime you wish he'd only **notice** you're a girl  
and  
sometimes you wish you just didn't care  
.  
you're not that important to him  
you're not foolish enough to think otherwise  
you know  
you'll always play second fiddle to Red  
even if he's first in your heart  
(you're pretending that doesn't sound cheesy as crap)  
[well]  
{even if it does}  
(it's all gouda)


End file.
